


Не тот робот для Валери Шталь

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Androids, Caretaking, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Police, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: Валери всегда узнает своего андроида.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Не тот робот для Валери Шталь

Валери валялась дома в кровати, бездумно глядя на экран, вмонтированный в стену. Ей хотелось… ничего. Дежурство и дежурство, два раза подряд, головная боль почти сутки, которую не снимали никакие таблетки. Она лениво потянулась за пультом, щелкнула раз, два. Все равно выспаться не дадут. Вызовут, вызвонят. Такой разбитой она себя давно не чувствовала.  
Настроение было отвратительным уже несколько дней. Во-первых, она снова погрызлась с Джоном. На ровном месте. Джон… рехнулся со своим роботом. Валери фыркнула, вспомнив, как Джон завелся из-за сущей мелочи: DRN отсылали на патрулирование с Грейсоном. Джон вызверился, нахамил Мальдонадо, разбил чашку и… заявил, что Дориан не будет работать ни с кем. Кроме него. А еще третья неделя без выходных. Может, потому она тоже стала слишком раздражительной?  
Закатив глаза, она постаралась отвлечься, включив любимую музыку и став под душ. Тело расслабилось, из мыслей ушли проблемы.  
До вечера она действительно отдохнула. Впервые за последние недели. Как же ей этого не хватало! Оказалось, какие-то 12 часов сна способны сделать больше, чем ведро антидепрессантов. К тому же, по невероятному стечению обстоятельств, ей никто не звонил. Вообще никто! Весь день!  
Не веря собственному счастью, она поставила греться ужин и со вкусом выбрала пару фильмов. Если отбросить вчерашнюю ссору, эти сутки можно было бы считать одними из лучших за последний год.  
Утром Валери проснулась, вновь таки отметив подозрительное молчание телефона, и, после душа и кофе, на ходу застегивая плащ, побежала к машине, прикрывшись сумочкой от дождя. И нет, он не портил ей настроение. Потому что тучка была небольшой, а солнечные лучи смешно играли в лужах на дорожном покрытии. К ее удивлению, едва она отъехала пару миль от дома, как пикнуло сообщение. Еще, еще. “Вам звонили”, “звонили”, “звонили”, “ты где”, “почему”…  
Непонимающе глядя на экран и благословляя создателя автопилота, она озадаченно терла лоб.  
Странно. В дверях участка на нее обрушился шквал криков и вопросов. Отмахнувшись и сославшись на поломку телефона, она скрылась у себя в кабинете. В конце концов, участок не развалился. Все живы. Ну были проблемы, и что?  
Вечером поступило сообщение об ограблении. Валери хмуро брела к машине, ощущая какой-то непонятный дискомфорт.  
MX-43 ждал ее, сидя за рулем. Всю дорогу она лихорадочно пыталась понять, почему именно ей так неуютно. Предчувствие? Что? Выезд рядовой, машина ее… так что же? Отработав место преступления и запротоколировав данные, она оглянулась — и замерла. Вот же оно!  
За весь последний год она привыкла, что MX-43 не отстает от нее ни на шаг, а когда работа закончена, у него в руках всегда оказывается стаканчик горячего кофе для нее. Она брала напиток, глотала на ходу и никогда не задумывалась: где робот ухитряется найти и как успеть принести за те минуты, пока она подписывает бумаги. Сейчас MX-43 стоял у машины, безучастно глядя в сторону. И вот ответ на вопрос: это был НЕ ЕЕ MX-43.  
Валери Шталь как пуля влетела в участок, заприметив угнувшего голову Руди, который попытался прикинуться столбиком. Не вышло. Схватив его за шкирку, она почти прошипела, наклонившись к самому лицу.  
— Где. Мой. Робот.  
— Э… — Руди озадаченновздохнул, воровато косясь на дверь. Не вышло. Рука хрупкой детектива Шталь была ну просто железной.  
— Я спрашиваю, где мой робот. Мой, понимаешь?  
— Э… да. В смысле который? MX-43? Ты же с ним и ездила…  
— Руди, — медовым голосом пропела Валери. — Не зли меня. Я устала, и мне никто не принес кофе. Из-за вас. Где мой робот.  
— Ну… Понимаешь, возникла проблема, и его временно убирают.  
— Проблема, — она подняла брови. — Значит, проблема. А почему я не знаю об этой самой проблеме? Я, проработавшая с ним год? Год, понимаешь, Руди? Год!  
— Он влез в твою домашнюю сеть, — сдался Руди. — Отключил звонки на сутки.  
Валери еще держала Руди за воротник рубашки, но ее пальцы ослабели. Слишком хорошо было ясно, что крылось за простым пояснением. Робот несанкционированно влез в домашнюю сеть. Живого человека.Офицера полиции.  
А что еще он мог сделать при таком раскладе? До какой степени позволить себе нарушить нормативы и действовать без приказа?  
— Где он? Ну? Не молчи, поверь, я гораздо страшнее начальства, которому ты сдаешь утиль.  
— Внизу. В изолированном боксе.  
— Один?  
— Ну… его проверяли.  
— Кто?  
— Я. И еще парень из спецотдела.  
— Пошли.  
Валери мрачно шагало по коридору, волоча семенящего Руби. Он уже и не сопротивлялся, щелкнул ключом, впуская ее в лабораторию, провел до тяжелой двери боксов на пневмомеханизме. Створки бесшумно разошлись в стороны, и она оказалась в достаточно просторном помещении. Вдоль него шли узкие двери со смотровыми окошками. Она прошлась, склоняясь к каждому. Остановилась перед третьим.  
— Как ты его узнала? — буркнул Руди.  
Она и сама не поняла, как. Во всех боксах были роботы. Двое одинаковых. А она вот пришла именно к этому.  
Робот сидел прямо, глядя перед собой. И… ощутил ее. Потому что вдруг поднял взгляд и ободряюще улыбнулся. Валери вздрогнула. Он ЗНАЛ, что за дверью она. Он не просил. И не испытывал вины.  
— Пусти меня к нему.  
— Рехнулась? Это боевой робот, напичканный по уши способами убийства без оружия! Да еще этот прикол с программой.  
— Я сказала.  
— Пусти ее, — неожиданно тихо сказал подошедший высокий мужик в потертой джинсовой рубашке. — Маню Дювье, — представился он. — Отдел кибербезопасности.  
Валери, злобно зыркнув на окончательно притихшего и растерявшегося Руди, отпустив его рубашку, отряхнула руки и взялась за фиксатор двери бокса.  
— Ну?  
Руди послушно щелкнул пультом.  
Валери вошла в крохотное помещение. Как здесь тесно! Из коридора этого и не поймешь. И она в полуметре от своего MX-43 .  
Чтоб вас всех. Поковырявшись в сумочке, вытащила расческу. Светлые, почти платиновые волосы робота сбились некрасивыми колтунами. Бурча под нос проклятия в адрес Руди, Валери торопливо разбирала мягкие пряди.  
— Идиоты. И ты идиот. Хоть не попадайся, если лезешь.  
MX-43 сидел, опустив голову, но в пластике стола было видно, как он украдкой улыбается.  
—И-ди-от! — она схватила в кулак его волосы, заставив поднять лицо.  
Серые глаза с морщинками прищура. Вот след от огнестрельного. Оттолкнул ее, Валери, с траектории выстрела, пуля сцарапала полоску вдоль брови, восстановили заменителем кожи, а след остался. А вот на щеке лоскут от ожога. Тогда, во время взрыва, успел схватить ее, закрыть собою. А сколько раз она ехала домой, успокоенная его тихим: «Я все заполню и сдам, отдыхайте, детектив Шталь».  
Сдавал. И ни разу не подвел.  
Она села рядом на холодный узкий выступ в стене, имитирующий не то стул, не то нишу. Совсем рядом.  
— Сейчас мне надо заполнить два отчета. И это сделаешь ты. Ты. Понял? И не улыбайся мне тут. А потом отвезешь меня домой. Я сама ехать не в состоянии.  
Она решительно подошла к двери, ударила кулаком раз, два.  
Двери открылись. Валери поставила каблучок в паз, не позволяя Руди запустить запорный механизм.  
— Мы уходим.  
— Эй, Шталь, не сходи с ума, ты…  
— Мы уходим, — повторила она. — Сейчас. У меня много работы, сама я не справлюсь, а та жестянка, которую вы мне подсунули, не понимает, что к чему.  
— Но я…  
— Пусть идет, — вновь вмешался тип в джинсовке. — Под мою ответственность.  
Валери, задрав нос, прошагала мимо мужчин, вцепившись в MX-43.  
— Еще раз выкинешь такой номер, поменяю, — шипела она на ходу, торопливо осматривая его со всех сторон.  
Двери закрылись, Руди заглянул в бокс, вздохнул, закрыл двери.  
— И что это было? Дювье, ты понимаешь, что он сломал домашнюю сеть офицера полиции? Не сеть рядового гражданина, а защищенную сеть полицейского и…  
— Это боевая машина. Лучшая из лучших. Странно было бы, если бы он не справился с таким смешным заданием.  
— Но зачем?  
Маню покачал головой, закурил. вообще-то курить в боксах запрещалось, но, насколько Руди выучил Дювье, спорить с ним было бесполезно.  
— Ты знаешь, сколько она работает с МХ?  
— С этим? Год… Да, чуть больше года.  
— А с прежними?  
— Не замечал. Мало, наверное.  
— Отлично. Настоящий детектив. Как быстро она опознала замену?  
— Да вернулась и сразу прибежала сюда. Сразу.  
— Сразу. А теперь скажи, ты оповестил меня о взломе. А перед тем влез в его жесткий диск? Разумеется, нет.  
Маню выпустил кольцо дыма.  
— Она очень устала, Руди. Очень. И была на грани. Как еще он мог ей помочь?  
— Ты понимаешь, что он сам это все затеял? Без приказов? А если завтра ему взбредет в голову, что ей вообще не стоит здесь работать?  
Маню покачал головой, затушив сигарету.  
— Может случиться и такое. Проблема в том, то если он так поступит, по какой-то причине ей действительно нельзя будет здесь работать. Ты не понимаешь, — еще раз повторил он, куда более жестко. — Он просчитал все последствия для себя и готов был их принять. Только ради того, чтобы дать ей отдохнуть.  
— Вот именно, — взвился Руди. — Ломать сеть ради сна?  
— Нет. Он лишь сделал все, чтобы не дать вам, гуманным и внимательным людям, укатать ее до смерти. Что ожидает измотанного полицейского, для которого любая ошибка может стать фатальной? Руди, давай закроем эту тему. У меня еще много дел сегодня.  
— Да, конечно, ты закроешь сейчас все, отмахнешься бумажкой, а мне расхлебывать, что еще могут начудить эти… Ничего, что я всего-лишь человек?  
Маню Дюваль устало потер лицо.  
— Не ты один. Все вы здесь люди. Только… — он замолчал.  
Валери шагала по коридору, ощущая за спиной привычное тепло. Пусть Руди подотрется своими бумажками. Потому что... она ни за что не отдаст ему МХ. Единственного человека, сумевшего увидеть ее запредельную усталость.


End file.
